Kowaly Lion
Kowaly Lion is another child of Precious's brain. Kowaly Lion Kowaly '''(pronounced: ''Cow-uh-lee) ''Lion '''is the daughter of the Cowardly Lion of Oz. She transferred, along with some other students, to EAH this year. Before, they went to Emerald City High. It is unknown where Kowaly stands on the destiny conflict. Alliance and Reason I'm undecided on the whole Rebel-Royal thing. I think my dad's destiny is great, but I'm not sure if that's what I want for myself. Personality Unlike her father, Kowaly is very brave and never afraid to speak her mind, which sometimes causes her fellow students to think she is rude and unempathetic. However, Kowaly will stand up for anyone who is made fun of or bullied, even if she's talking back to a teacher or Headmaster Grimm himself. Kowaly is committed to whatever she is doing (Even if she hates it. Thonework, we're looking at you), but will stop to help others out. Kowaly cares about everyone and will help them, no matter what. Appearance Kowaly has long, golden-blonde hair that fluffs-up into a wild mane unless she ties it back, as well as long bangs that frame her face. Even when it's tied back, her hair goes pretty crazy. For this reason, Kowaly's hair is often tied back, or at least slightly restrained by a headband. Kowaly has small fangs that just barely peep out of her mouth. Her eyes are a soft gold that darkens to brown near the pupil, which is slitted like a cat's. Kowaly's skin is a light brown. Kowaly wears shades of brown, bronze, and gold to compliment her coloration. She often wears a gold half-skirt with leggings in brown and a belt in bronze as well as accessories of similar colors. Kowaly also enjoys adding faux fur details to her outfits. What little jewery she wears revolves around medals and fangs and claws (though the last two are always fake), for example, she may wear a golden medalon on a bronze chain strung with carved wooden fangs. Name Kowaly's name, spelled differently (Cowali) is the first couple letters of "cowardly" and "lion". "Kowaly" also sounds a lot like "cowardly". Nicknames Kowaly is often called Kitten or Kitty by her friends and family, and sometimes simply Lee. Friends Kowaly is very close to the other Oz students, but she is also close to her roommate, Ariel Greatcat, along with Cinder Phoenix. She also gets along well with Lillian Mermaid. Her best friends from Oz are Eastelle Wicked, Westley Wicked, and Honey Tiger. Family Kowaly is the daughter of the Cowardly Lion. She has one younger brother, named Simba, and a little sister named Leona, both who stayed back in Oz with her mother while Kowaly and her father came to Ever After. Kowaly considers the others students in the Oz Squad her cousins, since all of their parents were so close. Kowaly also considers Honey Tiger and her father and younger brother family. Romance Kowaly is not dating anyone but she does have a ''slight ''crush on someone ... What, he's really cute!!! And, though she can hardly remember it, when Kowaly was young, she had a crush on Fraid Crow. She has since gotten over it. Powers Kowaly can actually shift into a lioness, okay a lion ''cub ''("I'll be bigger one day, I swear I will!"). She uses this power fairly often, and it is one of her favorite parts of her destiny. She can also talk to any type of cat (she and Kitty sometimes have secret conversations) and has the sharp instincts of one. And yes, she almost always lands on her feet. Pet Kowaly has a pet cat, who, and I quote, "thinks he's a lion." The kitten's named is Courage. Quotes Gallery Kowaly Sharpened.jpg|Kowaly Lion, by Patchworks Inc. Thanks so much for the pic! Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Female OCs Category:OCs Category:Ozians Category:Oz Category:Transfer Students